the_road_dusk_to_dawn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road: Dusk to Dawn RP Wikia
Welcome to the The Road: Dusk to Dawn RP Wiki! Server IP: 74.91.113.251:27015 Click here to join directly! Dusk-to-Dawn is a post-apocalyptic Garry's Mod gamemode running off of the Clockwork schema. Originally situated around the remains of an annihilated eastern half of the United States after a catastrophic event swept its way through, Dusk-to-Dawn depicts violence and a decaying societal standing, and what it truly means to be Human during these times of pandemonium. Dusk-to-Dawn also goes deep into the roots on what it means to be alive in the post-apocalyptic realm. The entirety of this community runs off the storyline that civilization is slowly crumbling and corrupt. Hunger is your top priority in these unruly times. Dusk-to-Dawns inspiration stems from the popular novel The Road, and is influenced highly by other post-apocalyptic video games. TownAtmosphereNight.jpg|link=Atmosphere|linktext=Our Atmosphere ServerIPPhoto.jpg|link=Server Info|linktext= Join Our Server! IP: 74.91.113.251:27015 National_Guard.jpg|link=Military_Remnants|linktext=Glory, Honor, Tradition Cannibals.jpg|link=The_Hunters|linktext=Those Who Feed, Those Who Hunt "A cataclysmic event has swept its way through the eastern coast, leaving wreckage in more than just a twenty mile radius. It is likely that there will be little survivors after it is done here. The lands were stripped bare of fertile growth and wild-life. Everything has been abandoned in the cities. Urban infrastructure has been left to the natural elements, in all of its decaying state. The dead have been buried, and their families have wept and prepped for the long road ahead. It is said that people are packing up their belongings and heading where it might be warmer. I don't blame them. Winter is coming, and with winter I am wearisome of my family and what the future holds for them. It would take a strong will and a clear conscience to fulfill any wish of making it elsewhere. Not to mention what anyone would have to prepare for in their upcoming travels. All the families that have survived this hellish nightmare are now headed for a refugee camp adjacent to the mountains. It is true that the weather has grown increasingly cold and left the world barren, and it is not getting better any time soon. My family has stuck out thirteen winters, thirteen too many I would say. I hope to find refuge elsewhere, where people are merciful of one-another; where people do not wish harm upon others. My daughter has turned 10, and with maturity comes the responsibilities that entail. It is up to her to take on the path of her father if she is to lose him." "It's time to go. We will travel from dusk to dawn with my daughter in my arms, no matter the cost. The road ahead has proven to be dangerous and unforgiving, but it's something we must do." The Setup of Dusk to Dawn In Dusk to Dawn's journey, the character will experience a wide array of problematic situations that will likely impair the characters development. One of these underlying issues will be the starvation/dehydration system that our staff will be incorporating into the gamemode. Most likely you as the character will be spending the majority of your time in search of food and water. The basic Human needs essentially. From that, the player will begin to understand the true unconditional aspect of survival and adapt to it or perish. Further on, the player will meet a player-base that will be certainly be terrifying in all demeanor. These players will indeed face diversity in an alarming rate, and face off with some of the most horrifying, barbaric, and uncivilized beings the world has seen yet in this apocalyptic arena. The world has truly changed people as this server will show, and speak on a level that represents the decay of order. Though among the general populace, there will be the good of all people, as the Human race has shown in these drastic times. In order to find these "good people" you, the player, will have to search at an unfathomable level in an effort to find those like yourself. Further on, In Dusk to Dawn, the script will be an exceptionally unfair, without equal, and show that it will take a willpower like no other in order to triumph over evil and overcome all odds in this apocalyptic realm of all-time genocide and evil. If you are to walk the road, the path will be an uncertain one. So prepare yourself, and as always, enjoy! ' The Wanderers' * The Town * Tutorial * Cannibalism and You ' The Hunters' * Faction Backstory * Cannibal Tutorial * Forum & Misc. Information ' Military Remnants' * Faction Backstory * National Guard Tutorial * Roster & Forum Information Weapons & Clothing * Weapon List & Chart * Clothing List & Chart * Item Spawner & Rarity Consumables * Food & Water * Drugs * Ammunition Crafting * Craftable Items * Crafting Materials * Workbench Your Character * Attributes * Inventory * Survival Tips *[http://floraservers.com/index.php Flora Servers Forums] *[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=561540596 Content Pack] *[http://steamcommunity.com/groups/FloraServers Steam Group] *[http://floraservers.com/showthread.php?tid=6 Military Roster] https://steamcommunity.com/groups/FloraServers/rss/|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=4 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse __INDEX__